


Verabredung auf der Tribüne

by Mariella_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley-centric
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella_Malfoy/pseuds/Mariella_Malfoy
Summary: Percy bekommt einen Brief, Oliver will ihn auf der Tribüne des Quidditch-Feldes treffen. Warum auch immer.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Verabredung auf der Tribüne

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Thea-Geschichte. Aber Lucy hat mich zu dem Pairing inspiriert. ^^  
> Viel Spaß!

„Percy?“

„Was?“, knurrte Percy, der gerade über seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke brütete, während er in Gedanken schon bei der Lektüre war, die er für Astronomie lesen musste und dem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst.

Er bekam keine Antwort und deshalb erbarmte er sich, von dem Pergament aufzusehen, über das er dicht gebeugt dasaß und mit winziger Handschrift bekritzelte.

Ein Schüler stand vor ihm, der Percy nicht bekannt vorkam, aber die aus den niedrigen Klassen kamen ihm selten bekannt vor. Vielleicht war er in Ginnys Klasse? Vielleicht war es nicht einmal ein Gryffindor, der ihn gerade in der Bibliothek ansprach? Dabei setzte er sich extra hierhin, damit ihn niemand störte, deshalb lernte Percy eigentlich nie im Gemeinschaftsraum, denn dort wurde er mindestens von den Zwillingen terrorisiert.

Percy schob seine Brille zurecht und sein Schulsprecherlächeln gleich mit. „Was gibt es?“, fragte er, nun etwas höflicher.

„Ich soll dir das hier geben“, sagte der Schüler und trat dabei verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere, dann hielt er ihm ein ausgerissenes Stück Pergament hin, mehrfach zusammengefaltet, es sah ein bisschen so aus, als hätten schwitzige Hände es angefeuchtet. Igitt.

„Wer hat dir das gegeben?“, wollte Percy etwas misstrauisch wissen. Solange sich seine Brüder in diesem Schloss befanden, war alles eine potenzielle Gefahr, weil sie ihm wieder einen Streich gespielt hatten.

Der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Nicht hilfreich.

„Leg es da einfach hin, danke“, sagte Percy und sein Tonfall machte unmissverständlich klar, dass er das tun sollte und dann gehen.

Eilig legte der Junge den Zettel auf die Tischkante und machte sich dann schnell davon. Gut so.

Percy beäugte für einen Moment den Zettel, der aber nicht den Eindruck machte, als könnte er in den nächsten Minuten neben ihm explodieren (dann hätte Percy sicherlich auch seine Sondererlaubnis von Madam Pince verloren, auch über die Öffnungszeiten hinaus in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten!). Also wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Aufsatz zu, den er Snape morgen früh aushändigen musste und mit dem er noch nicht im Ansatz zufrieden war, obwohl er ihn schon zum zweiten Mal schrieb.

Aber die Anwesenheit des zusammengefalteten Zettels war ihm sehr bewusst und irgendwann legte Percy seine Feder ordentlich ab und griff nach dem Brief, aber erst, nachdem er einige Zauber angewendet hatte. Er hatte keine Lust, dass sich daraus ein Schwall Tinte ergoss, sobald er den Zettel auseinanderfaltete. Das war ihm einmal passiert und seine Hände hatten noch tagelang blau geleuchtet und sein Exemplar des Lehrbuchs für Zaubersprüche (Band 5) hatte danach noch ramponierter ausgesehen als ohnehin schon, nachdem es sowohl durch Bills als auch durch Charlies nicht besonders sorgfältige Hände gegangen war.

Doch nein. Kein Zauberspruch lag auf dem zusammengefalteten Zettelchen. Nur Pergament und die Tinte, mit der es beschrieben worden war.

Es war nicht viel Text, der darauf stand. Eigentlich war es nur ein einziger Satz. _Triff mich auf der Tribüne des Quidditch-Feldes._ Nicht einmal eine Unterschrift. Aber Percy kannte die Handschrift, er hatte unzählige Aufsätze in dieser Schrift korrigiert und eine schauderhafte Rechtschreibung verbessert.

Percy seufzte etwas lauter als es für die Bibliothek angemessen war, aber es saß ohnehin niemand in seiner Nähe. Das Schuljahr hatte erst vor wenigen Wochen begonnen und die meisten Schülerinnen und Schüler hielten es noch nicht für notwendig, sich ernsthaft mit dem Stoff auseinander zu setzen. „Bei Merlin, Wood“, murmelte Percy. Er hatte Oliver heute Morgen gesehen, im Unterricht, beim Mittagessen und heute Abend würden sie sich ebenfalls wiedersehen. Und dann auch noch am Quidditch-Feld.

Eine Uhrzeit gab es nicht, zu der Oliver ihn treffen wollte, also hieß das dann ja wohl jetzt. Percy seufzte noch ein weiteres Mal dramatisch, bevor er sein Tintenfass sorgfältig verschloss und seine Sachen in seiner Tasche verstaute. Dann würde er nun wohl zum Quidditch-Feld gehen. Hoffentlich erwartete Oliver nicht, dass er der Mannschaft beim Training zusah. Percy hatte es oft genug versucht, sich dafür zu begeistern, aber Sport interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Aber eigentlich wusste sein Freund, wie sehr er beschäftigt war, und dass man ihn nicht wegen einer Lappalie von den Hausaufgaben wegholte.

Percy stapfte über die Ländereien und für Anfang Oktober war es schon ziemlich kalt geworden. Wind zog an seinem Umhang und Percy ärgerte sich, dass er keinen Schal mitgenommen hatte. Aber heute Morgen hatte er noch nicht vorgehabt, das Schloss zu verlassen.

Wenigstens schwebten über dem Quidditch-Feld keine Leute mit Besen, also musste er keiner Trainingseinheit beiwohnen. Auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht vorstellen konnte, warum Oliver ihn unbedingt hier treffen wollte. Es hätte genug andere Orte gegeben. Wärmere Orte. Auf freier Fläche nahm der Wind nämlich einiges an Fahrt auf und Percy wusste aus leidvoller Erfahrung der letzten sechs Jahre, dass es auf den Tribünen nicht besser war.

Er betrat den Rang, auf dem die Gryffindors immer saßen, wenn sie bei den Spielen zusahen. Kein Oliver.

„Wood!“, sagte Percy laut. „Es ist kalt und meine Hausaufgaben machen sich nicht von alleine, während ich auf dieser Tribüne herumstehe.“

Keine Antwort. Hätte er nicht Olivers Handschrift erkannt, hätte er sich gedacht, dass sich irgendwer einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Aber dann wäre er nicht einmal hierher gekommen.

Percy stand noch einige Minuten auf dieser Tribüne, sehr unbehaglich, dann schob er den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch, warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und beschloss, dass er hier lange genug gestanden hatte. Insbesondere angesichts der Tatsache, dass nicht einmal eine Uhrzeit vermerkt war.

Percy drehte sich um und am Ende der Reihe, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, stand nun Oliver.

„Wood! Wie lange stehst du da schon?“, fragte Percy etwas pikiert. Oliver musste doch wissen, dass er wenig mehr verachtete als Zeitverschwendung.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte etwas zögerlich. „Eine Weile.“

„Du hättest etwas sagen können. Was gibt es?“

Sein Gegenüber fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare und antwortete nicht. Dabei war er sonst um kein Wort verlegen. Schweigsam ja, aber nicht verlegen. Ungewohnt.

Percy hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich“, setzte Oliver an, aber mehr kam da auch nicht.

Jetzt wurde es Percy zu blöd. „Entweder du redest jetzt mit mir oder du lässt es bleiben und ich gehe wieder zum Schloss. Das fehlt mir auch noch, dass ich mir hier eine Erkältung hole, das kann ich mir nicht erlauben.“ Er rückte seine Schultertasche zurecht und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Um dann wieder abrupt zu stoppen, als Oliver sagte: „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich mit dir reden will.“ Seine Stimme war fest.

„Und was willst du dann bei Merlin auf dieser Tribüne?“, fragte Percy und gab sich nicht einmal mehr Mühe, den genervten Unterton zu verbergen.

Oliver machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bis nicht einmal mehr ein Meter zwischen ihnen lag. Percy sah ihn an, in die braunen Augen (war ihm jemals aufgefallen, dass Oliver braune Augen hatte?), auf den leichten Bartschatten auf dessen Wangen und stellte fest, dass er ein kleines Stückchen größer war.

„Das“, sagte Oliver und dann war nicht einmal mehr ein halber Meter zwischen ihnen, aber seine großen und etwas rauen Hände an Percys Wangen und dann Olivers Lippen auf seinen.

Für einen Augenblick war Percy wie erstarrt – Oliver küsste ihn. Oliver Wood. Küsste. Ihn. Percy Weasley.

Und dann war es schon vorbei. Oliver machte eilig ein paar Schritte rückwärts und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Percy.

Dieser tastete nach seinen Lippen, die sich ohne die von Oliver irgendwie kalt anfühlen. Komisch. Als würde etwas fehlen, von dem er bisher noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass dort etwas fehlte.

„Es tut mir leid, Percy“, flüsterte Oliver so leise, dass Percy ihn kaum verstand.

„Mir nicht“, sagte Percy laut. Er konnte nicht zählen, wie oft er darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie es wäre, Oliver Wood zu küssen. Viel zu oft. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er darüber nachgedacht, abends im Bett, ja sogar während des Unterrichts hatte er schon viel zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken. Viel zu oft für jemanden, den er niemals küssen konnte. Das hatte er gedacht.

Aber sie hatten sich geküsst. Oder vielmehr hatte Oliver ihn geküsst und er war so emotionslos und verklemmt gewesen, dass es sicher netter gewesen wäre, einen Besen zu küssen.

„Nur dass ich nicht adäquat darauf reagiert habe. Du solltest es noch einmal machen“, sagte er dann.

Er sah noch ein kleines Lächeln auf Olivers Gesicht aufblitzen und dann spürte er wieder Olivers Lippen auf seinen. Diesmal ließ er sich darauf ein.

Es war besser als es in seinen Vorstellungen jemals gewesen war. Viel besser.


End file.
